dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Grey Warden membership
Join us brothers and sisters. Join us in the shadows where we stand vigilant. Join us as we carry the duty that can not be forsworn. And should you perish, know that your sacrifice will not be forgotten. And that one day we shall join you. (Words spoken at the Grey Warden Joining) The Grey Warden membership comprises thousands men and women - humans, elves and dwarves - who have given their lives to protect Thedas from the threat of the darkspawn. These are just a few of them, and what is known of their fates. __TOC__ Ancient Age When the order was formed in -305 Ancient (890 TE) - over one millennia before the Dragon Age - it was formed primarily of Tevinter veterans of the darkspawn battles of the First Blight. * Farele: A Warden-Commander who discovered Corypheus in -191 Ancient (1004 TE), Farele recommended to the First Warden that they use their best mages to study the unique darkspawn.Codex entry: An Unusual Discovery * Erasmus: A Grey Warden mage who nearly fell under the influence of Corypheus and committed suicide in -183 Ancient (1012 TE) by jumping off the top of the prison tower.Codex entry: Regalia of Weisshaupt * Daneken: A Warden-Commander in charge of a Grey Warden prison in the Vimmark Mountains where Corypheus was imprisoned. In -181 Ancient (1014 TE) he suggested to the First Warden that they lock away Corypheus forever and never tell anyone about his existence, as he was far too dangerous. The Grey Warden Sashamiri sealed the magister away.Codex entry: A Change of Course Divine Age * Corin: Slew the archdemon Zazikel during the Second Blight in the Battle of Starkhaven. Died in action in 1:95 Divine. * Neriah: A mage who was Corin's fellow Grey Warden and his lover. She threw herself in front of an emissary's bolt and was slain, but this, in turn, saved Corin. This gave him the chance to slay Zazikel and end the Second Blight. Died in 1:95 Divine. Glory Age * Asturian: Commander of the Grey in Ferelden, submitted to his Calling some time after completing Soldier's Peak in 2:34 Glory. * Frida Halwic: Took over as Warden-Commander in Ferelden after Asturian's Calling. Exalted Age * Garahel: An elven Warden who united Thedas against the Fourth Blight, and died striking the killing blow against the Archdemon Andoral in 5:24 Exalted. * Khern: A dwarven Grey Warden smith who forged the Axe of the Grey and fought at Garahel's side. * Lemke: A Grey Warden who killed the last surviving dragon in the Free Marches, which had its bones turned into a suit of dragonbone armor and a mages staff called The Dragon's Call. * Prosper: A Grey Warden who was friends with Garahel and watched from across the battlefield as he slew Andoral, later swearing in a letter that his friend would be remembered forever.Codex entry: Garahel's Helm Storm Age * Avernus: A Grey Warden mage, extended his life unnaturally by means of blood magic in order to study the darkspawn taint. * Sophia Dryden: Took over as Warden-Commander after being forced to join the Wardens after a failed coup against King Arland. Subsequently led a rebellion against Arland that led to defeat and two centuries' exile of the Grey Wardens from Fereleden. Sophia died in the rebellion, possessed by a demon who still animated her body some two centuries later. Dragon Age Early Dragon Age After Sophia's rebellion, the Grey Wardens were exiled from Ferelden until a group of Orlesian Wardens approached King Maric Theirin for aid in an expedition into the Deep Roads in the early years of the Dragon Age. * Bregan: Commander of the Grey in Orlais until his Calling in the early years of the Dragon Age. Died in Kinloch Hold. * Duncan: Recruited from the streets of Val Royeaux, later became second-in-command and then commander of the Wardens in Ferelden. Fell alongside King Cailan Theirin at the Battle for Ostagar. * Fiona: An Orlesian elven mage and Grey Warden. Returned to Weisshaupt after venturing into the Deep Roads with Genevieve, Maric and Duncan. * Genevieve: Bregan's sister and successor as Commander of the Grey in Orlais. Died in Kinloch Hold. * Guy - An Orlesian Grey Warden and fiance to Genevieve, until his murder in Val Royeaux. * Julien: An Orlesian Grey Warden warrior, who wielded a two-handed greatsword. Fell saving Duncan's life against a dragon in the Deep Roads. * Kell ap Morgan: One of the Avvars, became an Grey Warden stationed in Orlais and Genevieve's lieutenant. He and his warhound, Hafter, engaged huge numbers of darkspawn to allow the escape of Maric, Duncan and Fiona and are presumed dead in Kul-Baras. * Nicolas: A Grey Warden warrior, who fought with a mace and shield. Unable to cope with Julien's death, Nicolas chose to remain trapped by a demon's illusion in the Fade. * Polara: Warden-Commander before Duncan. She was from Antiva and fostered a positive relationship with King Maric. She had a son who disappeared during the Fifth Blight, and disappeared herself, either to Weisshaupt or beyond. * Utha: A dwarven Grey Warden and Silent Sister, deadly with her bare hands. Utha chose to align with The Architect and escaped with it from Kinloch Hold. }} The Fifth Blight .]] * Alistair: A young Grey Warden recruited by Duncan from the Templar Order. He survived the battle for Ostagar, and followed the Warden in the battle against the Fifth Blight. * Daveth: Raised not far from the Korcari Wilds, Daveth ended up a pickpocket on the streets of Denerim until recruited by Duncan. Daveth did not survive the Joining. * Grigor/Gregor: A burly Grey Warden from the Anderfels, with a big fuzzy beard and a prodigious capacity for alcohol.Mentioned in conversation by Alistair. Name may actually have been Grigor, Alistair is uncertain. Presumed dead after the Battle of Ostagar. * Jory: A knight of Redcliffe with a young and pregnant wife, Ser Jory was initially proud to have been chosen by Duncan. However, on seeing Daveth's fate, Jory panicked and drew his weapon and was killed by Duncan. * Kherek: An elder dwarven Grey Warden who left for his Calling before reports of the Fifth Blight began.Alistair will mention Kherek to a dwarven Warden, if asked if there were any dwarves among the Wardens. * Loghain: Maric's friend and advisor, Loghain's actions at the beginning of the Fifth Blight led to civil war. The Warden was forced to choose between executing him or inducting him into the Grey Wardens. * Richu: An experienced Warden who fought alongside Duncan.BioWare Wiki * Riordan: Initially from Highever, Riordan joined the Wardens along with Duncan, but remained in Orlais to become senior Warden of Jader. He died crippling the Archdemon behind the Fifth Blight, bringing it down to earth where it could be killed by the Warden's party. * Tamarel: A young elf recruited by Duncan for her sharp eye and skill with the bow. Tamarel's fate is unknown, but it appears she was no longer with the Fereldan Wardens in the six months prior to the Battle for Ostagar.Alistair says he has only seen pictures of female Wardens, if the Warden is female and asks whether there were any female Wardens. Alistair has been with the Fereldan Wardens for six months. * Tarimel: The only elven Grey Warden accompanying Duncan to Ostagar.Alistair will mention Tamarel to an elven Warden, if asked if there were any elves among the Wardens. Presumed dead after the Battle of Ostagar. * The Warden: The only Fereldan Warden, other than Alistair, known to have survived the Battle of Ostagar. Led the fight against the Fifth Blight. }} Awakening Dragon Age II Other :The names and some of the deeds of other Grey Wardens are known, but when they lived and the details of their history remain unclear. * Foral Aeducan: A mace-wielding dwarven Grey Warden of House Aeducan.Mentioned by Duncan to a Warden of Dwarf Commoner Origin when handing over the Aeducan Mace * Koral Bemot: A dwarven Grey Warden of House Bemot, said to have single-handedly defended the gates of Orzammar from invading darkspawn using a crossbow.Based on Dwarven Defender description. * Astor: A Warden-Commander who led an expedition to a Grey Warden prison in the Vimmark Mountains. He was killed holding back a demon while the other Grey Wardens activated the prisons defenses. * Ulrich: A Grey Warden who accompanied Astor to the Grey Warden prison in the Vimmark Mountains, he inadvertently released a demon after messing with a magical seal. * Sashamiri * Riannon * Dernheim, the Warden-Commander of Weisshaupt * Padric Howe: Ancestor of Nathaniel Howe, died while undergoing the JoiningConversation between the Warden-Commander and Nathaniel inside Vigil's Keep - Throne Room in Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening. * Captain Melo * The Black Ferret * Chair-Thrower Lopez * Ser Derek of Orlais * Jason the Longbow * Allan the Quibler * David the Silent * Dustin the Colour Blind * Ebenger of the Bovine Brethren * Farrell the Feral * Ser Graham the Untiring * Jason sans le Argonauts * Langley the Nefarious * Lucky Lacuna * Mad Dog Smeadows * Matthias the Bloody * McGuirk the Vile Priest * Melissa the Magical Malefactor * Om the Stretched * Packrat Derksen * Sergeant "Red" Morrison * Santos the Silent Scimitar * Vitriolic Eric * Weak Eye Santos * Welburn the Exhaustive Fire References Category:Grey Warden lore Category:History